Where Will Love Take You?
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: after months apart, John finally gets a chance to go home to Sarah. but what a loving reuinion winds Sarah up disappearing. John must make the decision to find her, or to contiune on his mission to find the others.
1. Introduction

John

One year. It's been over a year since I left Sarah in Ohio. It's been one of the hardest years of my life. Being separated from her is worse than any physical pain I have ever experienced. The feeling is intolerable. the torturous burning inside me is an every day reminder that what he have is real.

Leaving her was the most difficult thing I have ever dealt with. Sure I had trouble fighting monsters and mastering my Legacies; I could deal with that. This however, this heartache was much worse. I will never forget the look in her dazzling blue eyes when I pulled away in that truck. They were filled with pain and love. The pain of not knowing how long we were going to be apart, but also the love that would keep us bound for however long that would be.

There had been a time when I was able to call her on the phone. A few months back, I had managed to convince Six to allow me to call her. We had been in a safe and isolated enough area for me to make the brief phone call.

When Sarah had answered the phone, her voice left me speechless. I felt shameful for almost forgetting what she sounded like, how beautiful it was. It took her a few 'hellos' before I finally muzzled up the courage to say something. When I did, I heard a clunk on the other end followed by a small curse. I was pretty sure she had dropped the phone. After she scrambled to get it back, I could hear her uncontrollable sobs. I tried, but failed to fight my own.

We had talked for over two hours, but had only felt like minutes when we were forced to say goodbye. I didn't care though. As long as I got to hear the sweet, soothing melody of her voice. Even the soft, rythmatic beat of her breathing was good enough for me. I couldn't have asked for more.

Talking to her made me realize how much I missed her. Not a minute passed that I didn't think about her. There would be times when I wouldn't be paying attention to the complicated things Six tried to shove into my brain. She would see the dazed look in my eyes and give me a good slap across the face. I'd tell her I was paying attention the entire time, only to receive another whack.

Even Sam was starting to get annoyed with me. He had always been so patient and understanding with me up until about two months ago. Whenever I talked to him about Sarah, he'd always seemed to know exactly what to say. Now, he just ignored it completely.

As much as I missed Sarah and spent so much time trying to conjure up ways to go back to her, I never lost sight of who I was and why I was here. I Am Number Four, the next in line for the Mogs. I needed to be careful, not careless. I had a responsibility to my race and our survival. I needed to do my part in finding the others in order to restore life on our planet, Lorein.

However, I also knew that I had a duty to my heart. To Sarah. I left them together, broken and alone. I promised her that I would come back and I will do whatever it takes to keep that promise.

Sarah

It's been over a year since I watched John leave, my heart with him in that old truck. At the time, I hadn't known what was happening. I felt lost and broken. My body was present, but my mind was long gone.

After he was out of sight, I had collapsed to the ground in a rush of tears. I had silently prayed that I was dreaming. This wasn't real. John hadn't left. No, we were somewhere far away. Just the two of us together, forever in each other's arms. Oh, if only that were true.

What I also hadn't realized that day was the presence of Mark, my ex- boyfriend. The one person I really am not comfortable being alone with in a cemetery. Not on that day; no, that day I was happy he was there, for once in my life.

While I had been wallowing in my tears, he knelt beside me and pulled me into his strong arms. I didn't fight him or scream at him for even coming near me. I didn't care. I just didn't want to be alone at the time. He didn't try to woo me or tell me I was better off without John. He just sat there with me, telling me that it would be ok. I would forever be thankful to him for that. I knew there was good in him somewhere.

But now I just sit here, all alone in the world with only my memories of John to company me. I only hope that one day, those memories will become real again. The gentleness of his touch when he breezes his hand across my cheek. The protection of his arms bound around me when we lie together either in his room or mine. The soft puncture of his lips on mine. The way he trickles his fingers down the small of my back. His laugh when he feels me cringe after he hits a delicate spot. I love his laugh. The breath taking ring it has as flows through my ears makes me want to scoop it up in a jar and hold onto it forever. Sometimes I can even hear it, echoing through my head when I'm really missing him.

Spending so many months away from him, has made me realize that I have fallen, very deep, in love. After Mark, I honestly never expected to find real love. I didn't even think I would fall in love when I had first met John. But nevertheless, I did; and I don't regret it. Even though it's torture that I don't know how long we'll be apart, I know that our love is able to with hold that dangerous storm of life.

A/N: **So now that I think about it, I would consider this to be more of a prologue to the story I'm going to write. As you can see, nothing really happens. I was just kind of getting out John and Sarah's thoughts and feelings after being apart for so long. So let me know what you guys think and hopefully I'll post the official first chapter soon :)**


	2. New York

**Hey guys! Wow thank you sooo much for the awesome reviews! I did not expect that at all! So thank you again! I hope you all continue to read and review this.**

** In reply to a comment, I hadn't really planned on going into the details of Six and Sam but I will gladly do it if that's what you guys want. **

** In reply to another comment, I am sooo sorry about the about the jumbled up mess!** **I wrote that really late at night on my ****iPod**** and I published it in the morning before school so I really didn't get a chance to fix it. But I will defiantly spread it out more!**

**Chapter 1: A New Legacy**

_**John**_

"John, wake up. We need to go," came the stern female voice of Six. She was always waking me up. There was always training or researching or whatever the needed to be done. It drove me nuts sometimes. Couldn't the woman just let me sleep for once?

"John, I mean it. We have to go. Get up," she said with a lot more anger and impatience scrambled into her voice.

I groaned and pulled the sheet over my head. "Come back in like four hours. Please," which was probably not even close to the amount of sleep I needed.

I heard a frustrated "ugh" come from her and I felt her presence leave the room. But just when I had begun to doze back into my slumber, I felt the blanket being thrust off of my half naked body; which was followed by a huge slash of ice cold water.

I screamed and shot up. "Whoa! What the hell?" I glared at her as water dripped from my hair and trickled down my bare chest.

She gave me a menacing grin and shrugged., tossing the glass from which the water had been contained. "That's what you get for staying up all night with that 'what's her face'. Tara?"

"It's Sarah," I growled.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Get dressed. We're leaving in 20 minutes," and turned her back on me then walked out of the room.

I sighed and hopped down from the bed. I trudged over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Staring at my rugged reflection in the mirror, I let out huge yawn that painfully stretched the muscles in my throat. I then turned the sink on and bent over to wash my face; not that it wasn't already wet.

After I had combed my hair, brushed my teeth, etc, I walked out of the bathroom and approached the small dresser that contained my very little amount of clothes. I pulled out a random t-shirt along with a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly shoved on the new clothes then headed out of my room.

We had been staying in a small condo in Canada for about three months now. We weren't here often. We really just used it for a place to sleep, eat, and store belongings that we really couldn't afford carrying. Every day we would go and search the small towns around the giant city we resided in, hopefully finding any sign of the others.

When I stepped into the kitchen I saw Sam and Six hunched over the counter. Six had her long, slender body spread across it and Sam was perched on a stool. They seemed to be watching something on Sam's laptop.

"Good morning crew," I said as I gave Sam a friendly thump on the back. He flinched at my touch but only for a second, never taking his eyes off the screen. "What are you guys-" I began but then Six shushed me and gave me a glare before returning her back to the video.

I scooted in between them to see what they were all about, and then within seconds my eyes gapped open wide.

It was absolutely terrible. A whole city was in ruins. Buildings were smashed and falling apart. Smoke and flames arose from their pointed tops. I could barely point out what looked like the Empire State Building, which had a huge chunk missing from the side. Vehicles were crashed and flipped over. People were running and screaming, some were even running into each other not paying attention to where they were going. That wasn't even the worst of it.

I felt a sudden singe of cold rush down my spine when I saw them. The Mogadorians; the terrifying monsters that have been hunting us for years. They were without a doubt the cause of this mass destruction. There had to be at least 20 of them on the screen alone. They were shooting, slicing, and beating everyone and everything in their path.

Just as we saw an evil smile of one of them meet the camera, the screen suddenly changed and the face of newswoman appeared. I almost wanted to burst into tears when I listened to the fear in her soft British voice.

"_That is only a part of the terror that is being held in our beloved city of New York. We can only hope and pray that someone will put a stop to this horror. Back to you Francis," _Then the screen showed a bald man sitting at a news desk.

Sam sighed and exited out of the video. "They're close. They're very close," He said and looked from me to Six. I also turned and looked at Six as she bent her head down and took in a deep breath.

"We need to find Number Eight, as soon as possible. I can't take much more of this and I'm sure the people of New York can't either," She said in her rich, Australian voice and met our gazes.

Sam and I both nodded. After a few moments of silence, Six got up and retreated to her room, shutting the door gently behind her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam watch her leave. I smiled at the smothered look on his face.

"Looks like Sam has a thing for an alien," I said with a chuckle.

"I do not!" He said angrily and shut his lap top then put it in its case. He rose from the stool and walked out of the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. Sam could sometimes be a little over dramatic. "Hey, c'mon man, I was just kidding," I said. Suddenly, I felt a vibration come from my pocket. I pulled out my phone. It was an alert that read:

_Sarah's birthday on Friday the 11__th_

My eyes went wide. "Shit!" I screamed. Sarah's birthday! How could I have forgotten!

Sam looked up from his guidebook and stared at me with confusion. "What?"

I slammed my phone shut and stuffed in my pocket then began to pace around the room, running my fingers through my hair. "Shit, shit, shit shit," I rambled on, ignoring Sam.

"John, what's wrong?" He said and stood up, walking over to me.

Then Six came back out with a jacket draped around her arm. "What's wrong with him?" She said, looking at Sam who shrugged and shook his head.

I finally stopped pacing and met her eye. "Sarah's birthday is on Friday," I said in a serious tone.

Six lifted her shoulders, not really caring. So?"

I felt my mouth drop open. "SO? She's my girlfriend. I can't just not see her on her birthday," I myself, knew that this was a stupid excuse, but I really needed to see her.

Six stared at me with a raised eyebrow and her hand on her hip. "You really think that we're going to let _you_ run off to go see your pretty little girl at a time like this? Oh, hell no!" She started to yell as she walked towards me. "No, I am not, repeat, NOT going to let you be the cause of the end of our race. All because you got careless with a human!" She had backed me up against the wall; our faces close enough that we could feel each other's breath.

I glared back at her. "Since when have you been able to tell me what I can and cannot do?" I hissed at her. "You don't control the choices I make. I'm going," I said firmly and pushed past her.

"Aw, c'mon John! You're really going to do this? Think about it. You're basically handing yourself over to them," Sam said, standing next to Six. "What would Sarah think of that?" He said harshly.

I sighed with frustration and turned back to face them. "Look. You both listen very carefully. If we're going to the states to stop those bastards, I am not leaving them without seeing Sarah. I'll only stay for the weekend. That's two days, three days top. I honestly don't think that will do any harm. I guarantee by the time they find out I even made it into the sates I'll be there and back. We've lived here long enough for them not to find us,"

"And what do you propose we do while you're on your little trip?" Six says angrily.

"You guys can look for Eight, or go sight seeing or come with me or what ever! It honestly doesn't matter to me,"

Six pursed her lips and looked at Sam who gave her a serious look back. She sighed and her shoulders dropped. "Alright, fine. I guess a weekend couldn't hurt. BUT!" She said rubbing her temple. "You have to promise that any sign of suspicion, you will leave immediately. No questions, no concerns. Nothing. Just get your ass out of there. Got it?"

I swear I almost leaped across the room and kissed her. I couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. I felt like my heart was about to burst with confetti; it was beating so hard and fast. I had no idea I was smiling until Six and Sam started laughing. "What?" I said.

"Dude, you should see the look on your face. It looks like you're a little kid on Christmas morning," Sam said through his laughter.

I smirked and shook my head, turning towards my room to start packing.

_**Sarah**_

"Perfect!" I said happily as I stood behind the tripod that contained my camera. I was in the middle of my first photo shoot ever, and I was shooting a teenage couple with their horses at one of the local ranches. The girl was the daughter of one of my mom's friends and she had called asking me to take her and her boyfriend's senior pictures.

Now, with me being only a junior and never doing a shoot before, this was seriously big stuff. Even better, they said they would pay me. I had desperately tried to talk them out of it, but they had insisted on it. And in all honesty, it was really good money.

So here I am taking pictures of two teenage lovers. I was really surprised that I didn't know them. Paradise is not that big. They were really an adorable couple, I wasn't going to lie. The way he would wrap is strong, muscular arms around her fragile little body and the way he looked at her almost reminded me of…John.

I could feel tears swelling in my eyes as I snapped the next picture. I quickly wiped them away, only to feel them trickling down my cheek again like a waterfall. _No, stop it Sarah. You are not going to do this here. At least wait till you get home._

I managed to keep myself content while I snapped the last few pictures. They thanked me and I left before they could tell that something was wrong.

Once I had put all of my equipment away and had gotten into my car, I released the tears. They didn't fall in small delicate drops like I would have preferred; they fell in heaps of puddles, racing each other down my face and into my lap.

John. I missed him so much. Being without him was like a year without rain. Lifeless, dead, shattered. Every time I thought about him, I could feel the burning pain of my aching heart. I tried with everything I had not to think about the possibilities of what can happen to him; but it's not enough. It's never enough. He had become my life; my heart; my soul. And now he's gone. The worst part is, I will never know when I am able to see him again.

Once I was able to stop the storm of tears, at least somewhat, I started the car and began my drive home. I had received my license right after John had left and I have to say, it was great. As I drove home, I passed the street that led to what used to be John's house. Occasionally I would go there and walk around the house. I would lie on his bed where I had spent many nights in his arms.

Not today though. No, I needed to stop with that. I needed to move on and live the life I know he would want me to.

Yes, I cry for him, I spent a few good solid weeks crying...more like months; but that's done and over with. I'm sure more tears will come, but for now, I'm Sarah Hart; a happy, fun girl who is going to follow her dreams.

I started smiling to myself as I kept driving down the dirt road that lead to my house; and that's when I saw him.


	3. Reunited

**Sooo guys, I hope you all can forgive me but….this isn't the part where Sarah goes missing…sorta. I think that I'm going to have sort of a very intense romance seen between them…it may get graphic though. So I hope you guys are ok with that. It'll make more sense probably by the next chapter I promise! I just really wanted them to see each other! Soo I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

_**Sarah**_

I slammed my foot hard on the brakes and my head jerked forward, nearly banging on the wheel. I ran a hand through my hair that was blocking my sight of him. Deep, heavy breathes escaped my mouth. My heart was beating fast like a drum. He was there. He was really there, standing right in from of my car. John.

I met his gaze and he gave me a soft, loving smile. The smile that always struck my soul; the smile that sent shivers down my spine and caused my knees to buckle. I didn't smile back though; all I could do was stare.

He started walking towards me as I slowly made my way out of the car. "John?" I whispered, more to myself than to him.

He carefully reached out and linked his fingers through mine. "Hey beautiful," He said softly. I looked down at our joined hands then felt his hand cup my chin to look up at him. "Miss me?" He chuckled, wiping the small tears from my cheek. He let go of my hand and cupped my face in his hands.

I finally smiled at him before his lips touched mine. He released my face and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me off the ground and twirling me, all without breaking our kiss.

I broke for a breath and squealed with laughter as I slipped my arms around his neck then I kissed him again. He placed me back down on the ground but didn't let go of me. We just stood there, locked in each other's arms in the middle of the road.

He was here. He was finally here. My heart was whole again, I could feel it pumping hard with life.

Once we had parted from a very long kiss, I began to cry into his shoulder. I just honestly couldn't believe that he had come back. It felt like a dream; the most wonderful dream in the world, and I was almost terrified to wake up.

I felt his fingers graze up and down my back, tangling in my hair along the way. "Shh, shh, Sarah, it's okay. I'm here," He said soothingly. He pulled away to face me and placed his hand on my cheek, grazing his thumb across my chin, which stopped the tears that were racing down.

I closed my eyes and laid my hand on top of his, a smile on my face. When I opened them, he bent forward and kissed me again. "Happy birthday," He said in between our connected lips. I smiled again through the kiss; he remembered my birthday, even though it wasn't until tomorrow.

Through or embrace, I could feel my back gently hit against my car door. I leaned against it and continued to kiss him. I felt a tug at my waist as he slipped his fingers through the loops of the belt holes of my jeans.

As we continued our kissing and hugging, it unexpectedly began to rain. The sharp drops of water caused us both to jump away from each other. I yelled in shock, and then we both started to laugh. He pulled me close and planted a long kiss on my lips before we got into the car.

Once we were both secured inside the car and I was driving down the road, he reached over and took my hand. At his touch, I turned and smiled at him for a split second then set my eyes back on the road.

"How's having a license treating ya?" he said finally breaking the warm silence.

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "It's great; not having to ask my mom to drive me everywhere is fantastic," I admitted.

"Good," He said and kissed my hand. "You seem like you're really getting the hang of it," I smiled again but didn't look at him. "I really missed you Sarah," He said and I could tell that he meant it.

"I missed you too," I said in a slight whisper. He actually, had no idea how much I missed him. It felt like we were another world apart. But we aren't anymore. He's here; finally.

_**John**_

When we pulled into Sarah's driveway, I let go of her warm hand and stepped out of the car. Once I was by her side again, I slipped my hand back through hers. She looked down at our interlocked fingers then gave me that beautiful, breath taking smile that made my heart beat like a train engine.

Before she tried to walk up the porch, I tugged on her hand and pulled her against my chest. She looked at me in confusion. All I did was stare at her. I absorbed her face in my eyes, imprinting it in my brain to hold on to forever. Her delicate face, the way it glistened, even when it was pitch dark. Her glowing eyes that I could see my reflection in.

She noticed my gawking at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?" She said, a slight grin forming on the corner of her lips.

"You," I said with full honesty. I cupped her face in my hands. "You're so…beautiful," I whispered before planting a long kiss on her lips. Her kiss was warm and passionate. I could taste the sweet scent of her lip gloss as it slipped into my mouth.

God, I could stand here forever kissing her. I felt so ashamed with myself for letting her go. Sarah Hart was my life, my heart, and my soul. My everything. I needed her.

I released her face and slid my arms down her back, clutching her to my chest. I felt her arms move up and around my neck.

With desperation for her, I slowly began to trace the edge of her lips with my tongue, and started to trickle my fingers up her jacket.

She cringed at my touch and immediately pushed away. "John!" She yelled, looking towards her house then giving me a stern look. "Not here," She whispered.

I couldn't hide my smile. "Sorry," I said as I started to chuckle. She looked at me in shock before playfully punching me in the arm. I laughed harder and reached for her. She squealed and ran for the house. She scrambled up the steps and reached out for the screen door. I grabbed her hand, pushed her against the house and kissed her again. My force caused her to let the door to slam shut.

She pulled away slightly, giggling. She put a finger to her lips "Shh, they'll hear us,"

"Too late. We already did," Came a voice from inside. Sarah and I both jerked and looked to see her father standing in the window.

Sarah put a hand to her heart, taking deep breaths. "Oh my gosh. Dad, I had no idea you were there," She said through our laughter.

Her dad smirked at us. "That's the funny thing about screen windows, they're not sound proof," He smiled and disappeared.

I shook my head and took a step away from Sarah. "Oh my," I said quietly.

"Oh my is right," She agreed then leaned against me, trying to catch her breath. We both looked over as the door opened, and out Mr. Hart popped, shutting the door behind him.

"Well hello John. It's good to see you again, finally." He said with a friendly grin.

"It's good to see you too sir," I said, shaking his hand firmly.

"When did you get here son?" He asked.

I exchanged smiles from Sarah as I responded. "Umm about an hour ago,"

"So I supposed you haven't eaten yet have you?"

I shook my head. "No sir, I have not,"

He smiled and gestured towards the house. "Well why don't you join us for dinner? Mrs. Hart is cooking right now,"

"Oh no sir. I shouldn't impose. I just-"

"Oh it's not a problem at all. Sarah's siblings are all gone for the weekend so I'm sure Sarah would like some company. And besides it has been quite a while since we've last seen you. Almost thought you forgot about us," He insisted.

I was speechless. Sarah's family was always good to me; her parents treated me as if I was a part of their family. I just couldn't say no. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not? I mean, I do feel pretty hungry," I sent Sarah a wink and she took my hand.

"Great. Then I'll go tell Mrs. Hart that we'll be having a guest," Her dad said then strode into the house.

Once he was gone, Sarah sighed and leaned back against the wood of the house. "That was close John," She said and folded her arms across her chest.

"Relax Sarah. He didn't seem too upset. He knew that were happy to see each other," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "He saw us a little _too_ happy," She said looking down at her feet.

I curled a hand under her chin and moved her gaze to mine. "Hey, it's fine. He's gone now. He didn't freak out. Don't worry about it. Ok?"

She replied with an 'ok' and shut her eyes gently as I placed a small kiss on her forehead.


	4. Birthday Present

**Oh my goodness guys! Thank you sooo much for the wonderful reviews! You all are so sweet**** I hope I haven't confused you guys too badly. If I have PLEASE let me know! This is the chapter where it's going to get a bit graphic...just to warn ya. But I hope you like it and continue to read and review this! **

**Chapter 3: Birthday Present**

_**John**_

After a delicious, enjoyable, and much needed meal, Sarah and I retreated outside. We plopped down on the porch swing and she curled up in my lap. Our hands locked together and gently rubbed my thumb across her knuckle.

The silence that fell between us was comfortable and soothing in a sort of romantic company. It wasn't awkward and we weren't lost for words, we were just enjoying each other's presence. This was perfect for me, sitting out in the summer evening, with Sarah in my arms, listening to the different sounds the world was playing for us.

Finally, the silence was broken by her angelic voice. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I murmured to her then stood up and followed her as she pulled me down the porch.

As we walked quietly through the woods, Sarah held tight on to my hand, almost as if I would disappear if she let go. I gently rubbed the top of her hand comfortingly. Occasionally, I would stop her for a kiss, just to reassure myself that she was here.

The silence in the atmosphere was weary, not like the silence we enjoyed on the porch. Sarah seemed all right with it so I didn't strike up a conversation. Something didn't feel right though; I felt as if we were being followed.

I pulled Sarah closer to me as I gazed cautiously around the trees. She felt my tension and lookded up at me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I didn't answer; instead, I stopped in my tracks. She jerked forward a bit, and then stared at me. "John, what is it?"

"Something's not right," I whispered, not looking at her. "I feel like someone's following us,"

I heard her sigh. "John, there's no one else here. The only house even remotely close is Sam's, and that's almost 4 miles away. I'm the only one that comes out here," She pulled herself in my arms and took my face in her hands. "John, look at me,"

I gradually looked into her gentle eyes. "Relax. Everything's okay," She said in soft, soothing whisper then pressed her lips to mine.

I surrendered myself to her and slid my arms around her waist. When we parted, she leaned her head against my chest. I started looking around again as I held her. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. She was right. I needed to relax. I came here to be with Sarah, not to freak out every time I saw a twig snap or a leaf rustle.

Standing there with Sarah, listening to the symphony of the night, I ran my fingers gently up and down her back.. She felt so tiny and fragile in my arms, but warm and strong at the same time. I loved Sarah. I loved her with all my heart, with every muscle, bone, blood, whatever that was in my body.

I opened my eyes and slightly pulled her from me. "Can we go back?" I asked.

She looked at me with a slightly confused daze, which then turned into a sly grin. "Why? Are you getting scared?" She giggled.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No," I honestly didn't know how I was going to explain to her what I wanted to do.

Then a light bulb burst in my head. "I want to give you your birthday present," I said with a loving smile.

She sighed and shook her head. "You being here is the perfect gift for me,"

I grazed my hand across her cheek. "This is special though,"

Sarah pursed her lips then slipped her hand through mine. "Well okay. If it's that important to you,"

i squeezed where hand. "It is,"

I tried to think quickly of a place where we could go, we certainly could not go back to her house. It had to be somewhere safe where no one would find us. Then it came to me; our old house. The house that Henri and I had stayed when we moved to Paradise. As far as I was concerned it had stayed empty since I left, no one would dare to go there this late.

"Uhh Sarah," I said.

She sighed. "Yes John?" She smiled at me.

"I umm…I actually want to take you to my house, well the one Henri and I lived in…" I stuttered as I saw the slightly annoyed look on her face. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be. "Th-that's where your present is,"

"Why there?" She questioned, not amused.

"Just trust me," I said, trying to give her a convincing smile.

Sarah stared at me for a second then ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, fine. But we can't stay out all night, you know my parents,"

"Yes, unfortunately I do," I muttered as we started walking again through the night.

When we reached the house, i stopped dead in my tracks, staring at it. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes, thinking of how Henri had sacrificed his life for me. And how hard it has been since then.

Sarah squeezed my hand. "Are you sure you want to be here?" She whispered, turning to stand in front of me, her face drawn with concern.

I wiped the wetness off of my face and nodded firmly. "Yeah, I'll be all right. This is about you," I said then led her into the house.

We stepped inside to be greeted by mouthfuls of dust. We both covered our mouths as we coughed wildly. I searched blindly for the light switch and sighed with relief when I felt the small flip. The lights flickered on and revealed all of our furniture covered with plastic wrappings.

"Well, looks like the dust bunnies have made themselves quite comfortable," Sarah snickered once we were able to stop coughing. I laughed with her as we made our way through the house. Everything looked the same, except for the absence of Henri's belongings and mine. I creased my eyebrow; the house looked so clean, definitely not the way we left it.

As if she could read my mind, Sarah spoke up. "Mark and I came here after you left. We cleaned everything and put the plastic on all the furniture. My mom said to not bother because she knew it would never sell, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I needed to," She said softly and met my gaze.

I smiled and brought her hand to my lips, gently placing a kiss on it. "Thank you," I whispered. She nodded with a slight grin.

"Are you ready for your present now?" I asked.

"Uh, I dunno' am I?" She said with an uneasy look.

I smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Yes. You'll like it, I think,"

"You think?" She yelled in shock as I pulled her up the stairs. We turned right at the top into my old bedroom. I stopped in the doorway and sighed. My used-to-be bed was the only thing that was in the room, apart from a desk in the corner with a lamp on it.

Sarah peeked from behind my shoulder. "John? You awake over there? You're starting to worry me a little,"

I shook my head then turned to her. I needed to stop thinking about all of my past memories and focus on Sarah. I was doing this for her.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Shh, just relax. Everything's ok. I promise," I bent my head down to kiss her, trying to ease her tension. When her shoulders relaxed, I locked my eyes on the door and used my Legacies to force it shut.

Sarah jumped and gasped when she heard the slam of the door. "What was that?" She looked quickly behind her then back at me with frightened eyes.

I chuckled. "It was me. You're okay," I assured her.

She sighed then grinned. "I didn't know you could do that," She said, cuddling into my arms.

"It's fairly new. I use it on Six and Sam all the time," I said with a wink. She giggled and planted her lips on mine, slinging her arms around my neck. She was finally calm, which was what I needed.

Her kiss was warm and tender, just as I had remembered it. She held on to my lips for a moment, letting the kiss linger while she took a whiff of air.

I slowly lifted my hands up from around her waist and tugged at the collar of her jacket. In response, she untangled her hands from my neck and put her arms down so that I could slide the jacket off of her shoulders. When she heard the clothing hit the floor Sarah began to reach for my jacket. She slid her hands up my shoulders, and then slid them down my arms as she released my muscles from their bound.

This all happened without our kiss breaking. Our lips were moving in a perfect sync with one another. They started to get faster and a lot more aggressive. I carefully traced the edge of her lips with my tongue, letting it search for hers. They met and connected for a moment before she pulled away for another breath of air.

She stared at me, breathing heavily, taking a step back. I tried to read the look in her eyes. It wasn't angry, it wasn't happy…I couldn't quite tell, but I stayed silent. I looked down, knowing that his had not been a good idea. Sarah was not this kind of girl and she knew that I knew that.

"I can take you home now. I'm sorry," I said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. I bent down to pick up my jacket then felt her grab my shoulders. She forced me too look at her.

"Whoa, hang on a sec," She said. "I never said I want to stop. I'm just trying to figure you out," She smiled.

I stared into her eyes. I could read them now; they were trying to convince me. "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes," She moved her hand from my shoulder down to my hand, releasing my clutch from the jacket. She then kissed me with full force and pressed her body close to mine. I kissed her back with the same force. I now could feel that burning desire in her kiss, the way her lips were exploring mine.

Soon enough, my hands started to move themselves down her body. They began to travel up under her shirt, and before I knew, I was slipping the material off of her shoulders. I kissed her cheeks, her nose, her neck and back up to her lips.

I felt Sarah shiver as I wrapped my arms around her bare back, clinging her too me. She pulled her lips away and leaned her forehead against mine. I watched her shoulders shrug up and down as she was trying to regain her breath. "Are you alright?" I murmured.

"Yes," She whispered. "I'm fine," She looked up at me and gently placed her hand on my cheek. She closed her eyes and reached up to kiss me again.

Before I knew it, we had toppled onto the bed. At first Sarah was above me, her legs curled around my waist. She grasped my face in her hands and pressed her body to mine, capturing my lips in a kiss. I held on to her hips, slowly moving my hands down to her thighs, giving them a small squeeze which caused her to jerk a little.

I chuckled softly then gently twisted her around so that I was hovering over her. I placed my hands on either side of her and held myself up so that I wouldn't squish her.

For a while we lied there, staring at each other. She reached up and grazed her index finger across my lips. I kissed it gently. Sarah then noticed my necklace dangling around my neck and began to twirl her fingers around it. "It's pretty," She said.

"Not as pretty as you," I whispered before bending down to kiss her again. She let go of the chain and wrapped her arms around my neck.

As our kisses became longer and harder, my hands began to explore her body; I was careful not to grab her too tightly or harm her in any way. When my hands reached the top of her jeans, they slowly undid the buttons and slid them down her legs.

As her pants came off, I grazed my hand down her leg, feeling the warmth of her delicate skin. I felt my leg jerk when she kicked it as she was trying to shove the jeans away. I moaned slightly and looked at her.

"Sorry," She giggled. "My turn," She said with a wink. I didn't have to ask what she meant when I felt her undoing the belt around my jeans. I kissed her again while she pushed the material down my lower body. When they reached my angles I shook them off then wrapped my bare legs around hers.

Her kiss was starting to become a little shaky, so I pulled away from her. She stared at me with shining blue eyes as she struggled to regain breath. "What?" She asked.

I moved some stray hairs out of her face. "I'm just giving you air," I replied.

"Who needs air?" She said quickly and pulled my face towards her, kissing me again.

The room became silent except for the touch of our lips and the heaviness of our breaths. That's when our bodies starting moving across one another. I pressed down lightly enough so I wouldn't hurt her. I heard the mattress begin to squeak at our slight aggression. That didn't cause us to stop; our bodies just kept moving in perfect sync with each other. I kissed down her neck and across her shoulders, gently letting my tongue tickle her skin. She jumped slightly and giggled. I kissed her shoulders and her chest. She curled her fingers through my hair, letting out soft, pleasurable moans.

I became so wrapped up that I suddenly felt the clip of Sarah's bra in my fingers as they tried to unhook it. Sarah felt this too and her body tensed and she pushed her hands against my chest. "John…" She whispered.

I froze, realizing what I was doing. I stared at her with my eyes gaped open wide. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I stuttered and started to pull away from her.

"No, John! Stop," She said and grabbed my shoulders. "You're fine. You're fine. I just think we're good where we are," She said with a smile and rubbed my arm comfortingly.

I nodded. "Yes, I do too," I said.

She giggled and put her hands on my face. "You're so cute," She said then pulled me in for a kiss.

After a few intense kisses, I could feel Sarah going slightly limp. Her grip on me loosened, and her kisses were softer. I knew she was tired and wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. I wrapped her in my arms and lay down, pulling her close.

She looked up at me. "Aww you're giving up?" She teased.

I chuckled. "No, I can just tell you're tired,"

Sarah shook her head, trying to fight a yawn. "I am not," She muttered, her eyes beginning to flutter.

I laughed. "Sure you aren't," I kissed her nose. "Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up," I said and reached for a blanket to wrap around us.

Sarah snuggled up in my arms and gave me a long kiss before closing her eyes. "I love you John," She whispered into my chest.

"Happy birthday Sarah, I love you too," I muttered into her hair then leaned my cheek on her head. I then fell into a deep sleep, the best sleep I had had in months; Sarah and I, finally together, just like it should always be.

* * *

><p>I woke up at dawn. I knew that Sarah and I had fallen asleep late into the night but as soon as the sun rose into the sky, I was up. I showered and got dressed then walked to Sarah's house. As i assumed, Sarah's parents had been frantic with worry that she had never come home and I assured them that she was safe.<p>

I made up a story about how I wanted to stop by my old house and that we had fallen asleep there, which wasn't entirely a lie. Also that Sarah was still asleep and that I would bring her home shortly after she woke up. After some convincing, they finally settled down. I asked them if they wouldn't mind me making Sarah some breakfast since it was her birthday and they gladly let me use their kitchen.

I wasn't the greatest cook in the world so I had some assistance from her mom. After cooking a veggie omelet, which I knew she loved, I took Sarah's car and drove back. I stopped by a local florist and picked up a bunch of flowers that I thought would be nice.

I parked in front of the house and carried her food and flowers inside. I strode up the stairs and used my new legacy to open the door. Once I saw what was on the other side, the plate fell from my hands, causing it to shatter at my feet. I didn't bother to pick it up, I barely even noticed that it fell. Inside was far worse. Sarah was gone.


	5. Message to Readers

**Alright guys, so is anyone else confused besides me? I swear I am a terrible writer. I ramble too much. I just went a re-read the story and it made no sense at all! I am terribly sorry everyone**** If you have any questions PLEASE pm me and I will try to do the best I can to clear things up. **

**In one of my chapters I said that this wasn't the chapter where Sarah goes missing, but I honestly don't even remember telling you guys that she was going missing so I'm realllyyy sorry about that!**

**And I feel like I made the chapters too short so I will be working on making them longer for you all…but I also feel like the most recent one was too long soo I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that. I'll work on it thought, I promise!**

**Also, I have gotten a request for a Sam/Six romance…I have been thinking about it but I don't know how much they will be in the story…I'm kind of focusing on another character along with John and Sarah, but if you guys want Sam/Sick I can do that.**

**I also need some new ideas for my next couple of chapters. I can't just blast out my plot publicly so if you have any ideas that you would want to share, pm me and we'll talk**

**Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it**


	6. A New Number

**A/N: Hello my darling readers! After weeks of writer's block I finally decided to sit down and let my brain soar! I haven't had any specific ideas for the next couple chapters but I think I can come up with something…so here it is! In this chapter you will be introduced to some new characters! If the name of the chapter doesn't give it away then you'll figure out soon. Soo I hope you enjoy this and please continue to send me reviews **

_Sarah_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt naked and cold. I remembered that I had never put my clothes back on when I went to sleep, having John to keep me warm. With sleep in my eyes I tried to reach for him, but all I felt was the air and soon the hard ground.

My eyes bolted open and a gasp escaped from my mouth as I shot straight up. Looking around, all I saw was dark, rocky walls. The only ounce of light was from a small window blocked by iron bars.

I looked down; all I had on was my bra and underwear and chains around my wrists. I had been locked up like a dog. Goosebumps trickled up my body and I curled my knees up to my chest. Where in God's name was I? Better yet, how did I get here?

I searched the dark room again, looking for a sign of anything else living. No luck. I was alone. But not for long.

I heard a noise that sounded somewhat like a door handle jiggle followed by an opening in front of me. Through a door came a tall, dark figure. When it came into the light, I saw that it was a teenage boy, most likely around my age.

He stared at me with a cocky grin. "Good morning beautiful," He said.

I rolled my eyes. He was probably one of Mark's dimwits trying to scare me. "Is there a particular reason why im chained up half naked in-: I looked around, not really knowing what to call this placecellarage dark?" I asked.

The guy only laughed. "Oh I'm sure you'd love for me to answer that question for you," He said and kneeled in front of me. "But first, you're going to answer a couple of mine,"

I raised my eyebrow. "and what makes you think I would do that?"

He smirked. "Because, I have some new tricks up my sleeve that I would love to try out," He held up a hand…that wasn't a hand at all. It was a claw. I flinched and closed my eyes as he grazed it upon my cheek.

When I opened them, I looked into a pair of glowing red eyes. I gasped and jerked my head back. Before I could even blink, he was gone. I quickly looked around and then heard a voice.

"Why don't we start? Huh?" He said and came out of the shadows with his claw –like hands glowing blue. I stared at them wide eyed. I recognized that glow. It was the same glow that…John had. And Number Six.

My gaze slowly met his. "Wh-who…who are you?" I whispered.

His hands stopped glowing as he knelt in front of me. "Who am I? Well sweetheart. I'm Justin, or a name you would know better…Number Nine,"

And that's when I blacked out.

_John_

"I'm telling you Sam, it was them! They took her," I yelled into my cell phone as I paced back and forth through the house.

"John that's stupid. Are you sure you looked everywhere? Her house? The camera shop?" Sam said.

I groaned. "Yes Sam, I looked. And I don't think Sarah would leave her clothes behind if she was going anywhere," I said, staring at Sarah's clothes piled on top of mine at the edge of the bed. I felt a lump in my throat the size of an apple.

There was silence for a second on the other line. "Wait, why were Sarah's clothes off in the first place?"

Oh my god. I swear if I was with Sam right now I would have punched him. "God dammit Sam that's not important right now! What's important is that Sarah is gone and I'm betting you the Mogs took her!"

Before Sam responded I heard a conversation on his side. Then Sam spoke. "Uh, John. Six needs to talk to ya,"

I rubbed my hand down my face. "Alright, fine,"

"John?" I heard her feisty accent growl my name.

"What?" I barked at her.

"Hey don't get snippy with me. You need to listen, and listen good. You are a moron,"

I laughed humorlessly and shook my head. "Thank you for brightening up day,"

"happy to be of service," She said seriously. "Anyway, back to what matters. You said you were going to keep your profile low. You wouldn't make yourself visible to anyone but Sarah. You said-"

"Why does any of this matter? I had no flippen idea the Mogadorians were going to come here and kidnap her!" I yelled at her.

"Okay first of all you need to stop yelling at me, it won't solve anything. And second, you don't know it was the Mogs, and third I don't care that your little human was kidnapped. All I care about is that someone knows your there, regardless if it's the Mogs or not,"

I stood in front of the window, infuriated. I didn't care that the Mogs knew where I was. They could burst through the door right now and it would make absolutely no difference to me. All that mattered was Sarah. She was gone, and it was because of me.

"John? Hello? John!" Six's angry voice rang through my ears.

"What?" I muttered.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't been listening at all. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be dealing with her little lectures.

"Didn't think so; you're hopeless John," Six snorted before she hung up.

Once the connection was gone I snapped the phone shut and hurled the tiny device towards the wall, watching it break in half. I let out an aggravated moan and curled my fists together. Breathing heavily, I slowly lifted my gaze to the window, trying to fight my tears. I knew the Mogs were out there, regardless if they had taken Sarah or not. I'd be ready when they find me. With the rage I was in, I could take one hundreds of Mogs right now. That didn't matter though; I needed to find Sarah.

Six wasn't gonna help; fine I would find her myself.

An hour later I was walking out of my old house with a back pack slung over my shoulder stuffed with Sarah's clothes along with a pair of my own and a few weapons I managed to bring. Finding Sarah would be difficult, but not impossible. I just had to figure out where to start first. I stood back and gazed around the house, looking for any type of evidence that her kidnapper could have left; and that's when I saw them. Footprints.

Right in front of my window was a set of footprints. I bent down to observe them. There were two sets; one human (supposedly), and the other some type of animal. It was too big to be dog, but smaller than a lion. I stood up and began to follow the tracks that led into the woods.

About 10 minutes later, the tracks ended in the small river that ran through the town. I sighed; if only Bernie Kosar were here to sniff them out. I walked into the river to search for any more clues when I heard a rustling from behind me. I quickly turned around, ready for anything. But nothing was there.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer. Then I heard it again; a loud rustle coming from a bush nearby. I slowly stepped out of the water and carefully moved towards the bush. As I moved closer, the rustling became louder. Once I was standing in front of the bush, the movement stopped. I reached my hand out to part the branches, but then quickly brought it back.

"This is a bad idea John," I muttered to myself. I was about to stand up and walk away when I heard the sound of a soft whine from the bush. I turned back and pulled a branch, revealing a small red creature. A fox. I sighed with relief as I moved closer to it.

"You almost gave me a heart attack there," I said and slowly reached out to pet it. "Are you alone?" I could tell by the look in its big blue eyes that the small animal was indeed alone. It leaned into my hand and gently licked my plam. As I sat there petting the fox and its cries softened, I heard another rustling from behind me. I turned my head and came face to face with the tip of a sword.

"Whoa!" I yelled and jerked back. I looked up again and saw that the owner of the sword was only a small girl.

"Back away from the bush," She snarled at me. I looked at her again to see that her eyes were glowing a ruby red.

"Okay, okay," I said and held my hands up as I backed away from the fox. The girl whistled and the fox came bounding out of its hiding place and to her feet. She reached down and ran a hand through the animal's fur all without taking her steaming gaze away from me.

"What are you doing here?" She said.

"I was just following some tracks that I-" I began but then realized that I was explaining myself to a little girl. "Why are you asking me? Isn't this supposed to be a public wood? And what are you like 7 or something?"

The girl's eyes gleamed brighter and she shoved her sword closer to my face. "I'm 8! And no this is private property!" She yelled.

I could not take my eyes away from her glowing red ones. I began to wonder if she was one us; a number. "Are you…a number?" I said quietly.

"Excuse me?" She said, slightly lowering her weapon.

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind. I'm sorry I was on your property," I said with disappointment and turned away; turning face to face with a large grey fox. My eyes widened as the creature stood blocking my path, growling with the same red eyes as the girl. "Oh mama," I whispered and backed away.

Suddenly the girl was in front of me, standing next to the fox. "Easy Aria," She said calmly, patting the fox's head. The fox stopped her growl and her eyes faded to a soft green. I noticed that the girl's eyes had faded to the same shade of green.

"Who are you?" I stuttered.

The girl looked up at me with a smile, her auburn hair shimmering in the fall sunlight. "My name is Skye. This is Aria," She said patting the large fox. "And this is Ariel," She said gesturing to the little fox perched under the legs of the larger one. "What's your name?"

I gazed at the small group, knowing that this girl was not human. "I…uh..John," I said quickly.

She studied me for a minute before answering. "I know who you are," She said calmly. I was about to question her before she pulled out a necklace from under her shirt. In the palm of her hand sat a pendent that looked almost identical to mine. "But I'm not who you think I am,"


	7. Message

Hello my darling readers! I'm sorry if you think that this is a chapter…its not though:/

I really need your guys help! I am needing some ideas for my current stories and for some new stories as well! If any of you guys who read this has any possible ideas that they would like to share with me, I would very much appreciate it. Please please help me! I am not usually a begger and don't really act too desperate…but im kinda needing it at the moment. I know there are a lot of amazing writers out there and I would love to work with some of them.

I hope you guys will share your ideas with me…I will credit all who contribute….thanks again everybody and I hope you continue to read my stories..

Xoxo!


	8. The Different Views

**A/N: heyyy guys! Sorry for the long update! Im kinda baffled with ideas at the moment so this might just be a filler chapter for now! And I'm also going to be jumping in between different characters. But I hope you guys continue to read it! **

_John_

I stared at the girl with wide eyes. She stared at me back with a simple gaze as she fingered the Lorian pendent around her neck. I was beyond confused. How could she have that necklace and not be one of us?

"I know I know you're probably confused," She said to me

"Yeah," I admitted. "Care to enlighten me?" I asked.

Skye didn't say anything; instead she looked around us, as if someone were watching. Then she looked at me and motioned for me to follow her. "Come with me," She said quietly then turned around. The larger fox, Aria, followed her with large gradual steps and the smaller fox, Ariel trotted behind them.

I took a deep breath before I trailed after them.

_Six_

I sat in silence in the back of a coffee shop while Sam ranted on and on about how John was an idiot and such. I honestly didn't have that much to say. If I gave him words, he might get encouraged to continue; lord only knows how long it could be.

On the other hand, Sam can be awful cute when he's angry. I smiled to myself as I started at him, the way those brown eyes of his glistened and the puffiness of his cheeks when he talked.

But, as soon as the smile came, it went away. What was I thinking? Am I honestly beginning to form feelings for this…this human? It was bad enough that John was in love with one, but I will certainly not fall for one.

I cleared my throat and sat up in my chair and took a sip of my coffee. "Well Sam, I hate to interrupt you, but I think we should get going. We've kind of been here too long,"

Sam sighed then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go," We stood up, grabbed our backpacks and took the back door out of the shop.

When the daylight sun hit my eyes, I squinted and quickly fished for my sunglasses. When I found them, I slid them on to my face and turned to Sam. "Well, where to?" I asked, testing to make sure he knew where we were headed.

Just as I thought, Sam gave me a clueless look. "Ummm…" He said shifting his gaze anywhere but to mine. "Well…uhhh I thought we were going to...-"

"Ugh, never mind. C'mon," I said and turned my back to him. As I walked, I heard the quick shuffles of his feet while he tried to catch up with me. "You need to forget about John, Sam. There's nothing we can do for him right now. If we go to Paradise, we'll be welcoming death with open arms,"

I heard Sam sigh as we walked down an ally to our vehicles. "Yeah I know but Six, he's all by himself out there. He has no idea what he's doing or where he's going to go,"

"He'll go where ever that stupid little human is," I snorted.

"Hey!" I turned around at Sam's shout to see that he had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" I said.

Sam gave me a glare. "That 'stupid human' has a name,"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh honestly Sam. Get a grip. It's not like it matters," I said and started to walk again.

"It matters to Jonn. And me," He said firmly.

I turned back and walked to him, our faces inches apart. "Look Sam. I don't care if this girl is John's 'true love' or what ever but he was sent here for a reason and he knows it. He also knows that she can cost him his life and what does he do? He goes and exposes himself! As far as I'm concerned, John is the stupidest one out of all of us!" I yelled.

"He's still alive isn't he?" He spat back at me.

"Yeah because of me! If I wasn't there to save all your little asses then the two of you would both be dead!"

"Oh yeah? You really think that he needs you? Or that I need you to survive?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well if not me then someone who has a logical brain,"

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then maybe i'll just leave," He said simply.

I could feel my brows cringe as my glare deepened. "You wouldn't,"

Seeming like he was enjoying taunting me, Sam smirked. "I would," then his face became serious. "And I will," He said before turning around and storming off.

_Sarah_

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I found myself in the same surroundings; the dark, rocky walls and the inch of sunlight from the corner. The smell of rats and other things I couldn't name. The only sound I could hear was the low rumble from my empty stomach. I felt a chill zip through my body; I was still clothing less.

I felt tired and weak. My bones were aching and my skin was burning as if I had been out in the sun all day long. My head was pounding, my vision was blurred; but the largest pain of all, was the aching of my heart. It longed for it's other half. For John.

John. What had happened to him? Did that creep who dared to call himself a number hurt him? Was he alive? Was he looking for me? Tears swelled up in my eyes as his face came back into my memory. Not only did my heart long for him, but so did my soul, my entire body. Everything inside me ached for him. For him to wrap me in his arms and never let me go. For him to kiss me until I couldn't breathe.

Then my thoughts lingered to last night…or what ever night it was. The eve of my 17th birthday when John had unexpectedly reappeared into my life. It was the might that he had given himself to me, and I had given myself to him in return. It had been one of the most magical moments of my life.

Suddenly, my daze was interrupted by the opening of the cellar door. Stepping in from the shadows was the guy who called himself 'Justin' and 'Number Nine'. He was followed by a giant black dog and a shorter man who had hair covering most of his face and dirt covering his tattered clothing. The dog gazed at me with fire in its eyes and fangs that twinkled, even in the pitch dark.

"Well well well," Said the scruffy man as he approached me. "She is a pretty one. Just like you said," He chuckled, running his nasty fingers around my face. I moaned softly, trying to move away from him.

"Have I ever proved you wrong?" Justin said from the corner with the dog standing at his feet. "Do you think she'll do?" He asked.

"Oh yes yes yes. Of course she will," The man said turning away from me. "if she's anything like you said, she will tell us _exactly_ what we need to know," I heard him whisper before walking out of the room.

For a few moments Justin and I sat there in silence, staring at each other; I gave him a menacing glare and he gave me a simple grin.

"I won't tell you anything," I muttered.

"Oh I think you will my dear," The man preached as he came back into the cellar, pushing a metal cart. My eyes widened when I saw what was on top of the cart; knives, needles, ropes, tubes filled with glowing chemicals, and other things that were unknown to me.

The man chuckled when he saw my expression. "You see, we can do this the easy way…or we can do this the hard way," He said, grabbing a large needle from the cart. Its content was a dark purple liquid that did not look friendly. "Your choice," He said, giving the needle a squeeze.

I let out a small gulp. All of the courage I had acquired was now gone as fear engulfed me. I heard the chains that bound me start to rattle as my body shook with fright. My breathing grew heavy and tiny beads of sweat formed on my face.

The man gave me a small chuckle as he inched closer to me. "Welcome to hell sweetheart," He muttered into my ear. Then, unexpectedly I felt a sharp shooting pain into my shoulder. My screams echoed throughout the cellar as he dug the needle deeper into my body.

_John_

After walking a few miles in complete silence, Skye finally pulled a large branch away, revealing a large mansion-sized house. For a moment I stood in awe as I took in the massive structure. Of the months that I had spent in Paradise, I had never noticed this house before.

I hadn't realized that Skye had already gone ahead until she called back to me. "Are you coming?"

I jumped out of my trance then rushed after her. I watched the small fox run around as we crossed the huge yard. I smiled softly imaging Bernie Kosar running around too.

When we reached the house the two foxes entered through what looked like a doggie door and I followed Skye through the human door. The inside was even more amazing than the front. The floors were marble, there were antics of every kind. There was a staircase that wrapped all around the house, leading to the upper floors. I felt like a little kid again, wanting to run around and explore every room and crevice.

"Why don't you close your mouth? Peter will not be pleased if you drool on these floors," Skye said as she looked up at me. I quickly closed my mouth and brushed my sleeve across it. I heard Skye give a slight giggle.

She then cleared her throat and started to walk. "Come on. I'll take you down to the basement. You'll find most of what you're looking for there," She said.

I sighed as I followed her. Unless Sarah was in that basement, then I would have no interest in it whatsoever. But regardless, I continued to walk beside Skye as she led me through the house. Maybe, just maybe this little girl would be able to give me some answers.

_Sam_

I don't know why I left Six. Was it out of anger? No. was it because she hated Sarah? No. Was it because I was desperate to find John? No.

Dammit I just couldn't put my finger on it. I had no logical reason for leaving. I just left. I shouldn't have. I know I shouldn't have. There was no other person to be safer with than Six. She was strong, independent, smart…and sexy. God she was probably one of the most gorgeous beings I have ever seen.

I always felt safe and secure every time I was around her. Her voice, her face, even her smell brought comfort to me. I could feel her aura flowing through and protecting me. She may not believe in a human/Lorien relationship, but I as sure hell did. I think I was in love with Number Six.

After a while of puzzlement, I decided that I had acted really stupid and turned back to find her. But by the time I got close, I heard a scream. Instinctively, I began to run as fast as I could. I knew that scream was hers, without a doubt.

When I came into the clearing there she was, on her knees with her arms tied behind her back by two creepy looking guys. A third guy stood in front of her with a woman at his side. She held Six's bag while the other guy was examining her sword.

I crouched behind a rock, trying to develop a plan to rescue her. I then heard her scream again. I turned to get a peak only to see the guy punching her in the stomach then slashing her with the sword. That was my que that I needed to work fast. Except, I had no idea what I was going to do. I wasn't a superhuman, I had no powers; I was just a scrawny little boy from Ohio.

When I thought all hope was lost, a small green creature crawled up on to my knee. I was about to shoo it away when I noticed small patterns on its back. I recognized them instantly as Loric patterns. Bernie Kosar.

"Heyy Bernie Kosar. It's great to see you buddy. Look, Six is in trouble and I'm kind of defenseless at the moment so I need your help," For a while Bernie Kosar just sat there staring at me, but then he leaped away, turning into a wolf-like creature. I smiled then quickly looked around me, trying to find some sort of weapon. I spotted a long piece of metal underneath a tire and picked it up.

"Ready?" I whispered to Bernie Kosar. In response, he let out a howl then we stepped out from the boulder.

Hearing the howl, everyone turned their heads towards us. The lead man smirked at me. "Hey, lookie here boys. We got ourselves a snack," He chuckled then spat at my feet.

"Let. Her. Go." I said firmly, giving the meanest look I could.

"Oh, is that your girlfriend over there?" He said gesturing to Six who was motionless.

"I'm warning you," I said through gritted teeth.

The man began to laugh. "Whatcha' gonna do? Throw your pooch at me?" He taunted, not seeming intimidated by Bernie Kosar. I turned and looked down at the dog, who gave me a slight nod then began to back up. "See look, he's runnin' away," He said then plucked the metal right out of my hand, chucking it into the distance. "And now you got no weapon. Looks like you're all out of options," He said.

Then, all of a sudden, I quickly bent down and Bernie Kosar leapt from behind, pinning the guy to the ground. He let out terrified screams as Bernie Kosar tackled him. I saw that Six's sword had been freed from his grip and I snatched it up. I ignited it just in time for the girl to take a swing at me. Thanks to John's and Six's training, I ducked away then took a slash at her, opening a large cut in her arm. She clutched her quickly bleeding arm and collapsed to the ground in screams.

I then turned to the two men who held Six captive; they stared at me with wide eyes. I quickly raised the glowing blade which caused them to cower away. They dropped Six then made a run for it, disappearing behind a set of buildings.

I turned around just in time for the head man to try and make a swing at me. I moved out of his way then attempted my own attack. He blocked it, knocking Six's sword out of my grip. He then grabbed me by the wrist and twisted it all the way around. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my arm as I tumbled to the ground. I yelled in pain.

"That's right. Not so tough without your doggie and your sword now are ya?" He muttered into my ear. I turned to look at him, only to have his fist meet my face. I heard a cracking sound, and feeling the break of my nose. I turned back to him, and he punched me again, this time, his fist meeting my jaw. When I turned back, he stared at me with his fist raise. "Now you know who's boss kid," he was about to go for me again when Bernie Kosar appeared out of no where and grabbed him by the shoulders. He flung the man away from me across the field.

I got to my feet as quick as I could, almost the same time as he did. We met gazes for a moment and I heard a low growl come from Bernie Kosar before the man fled.

I chuckled and patted the dog on the head. "Good job boy," then suddenly felt all pain rushing through me. I let out a moan and clutched my arm.

"Sam…" I heard a soft voice from behind me.

"Six!" I cried and limped over to her. I kneeled at her side, lifting her weak body into my arms. "Six, are you alright?" I said, pushing her hair out of her face.

She gave me a weak smile. "That was some kick ass fighting you did out there," She laughed softly.

I grinned. "Thanks. I learned from the best,"

We both stared at each other for a moment then she reached up and grazed her thumb across the edge of my lip, wiping blood away. I sighed, looking at her bruises and tattered clothing. "I never should have left you,"

"Oh Sam. It's not your fault some men are perves who can't keep to themselves," She said with a smile. "I should have been able to take them,"

I chuckled slightly then placed my hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of mine then slowly began to lift herself up. It was too much for her and she lied back down with a moan.

I looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to kiss you, you idiot!" She snapped then grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me down for our lips to meet.

**A/n: Well there ya go! How was it? Boring? Long? Confusing? I'm sorry if it was any of those things but I kind of wanted to focus on some of the other characters than just John…so please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. The Unknown

**A/N: Well here it is…the next chapter to my most loved story. I apologize for the long wait and hope you enjoy this one. It's not incredibly long…mostly a filler but once I get my brain back in the groove I promise the next chapter will be full of excitement But for now, happy reading **

_Sarah_

_ "Sarah," The moment that I saw those stunning green eyes gazing at me, I knew it was a dream. If this was real, we would not be in some misty forest and he would not be 15 feet away calling my name like some strange rapist. No. I knew exactly where I was. I was still chained up like a fricken animal by someone who thinks they can push me around because my boyfriend is an alien._

_ "Sarah," He called again. Even though I knew it was a dream, his voice still made me melt, his face still made me shiver. He held his arms out to welcome me in an embrace and tears instantly flooded my eyes. They were torturing me._

_ I simply shook my head and took a step back. "You're not real," I said more to myself than to him. _

_ He gave me a confused look. "Sarah…it's me. I'm real," He said more convincingly than I would have cared to admit. As I stepped back, he stepped forward. _

_ "No. Stop. Please," I almost shouted, not able to look at him. I couldn't take this. If I gave in, I would only be helping these morons. _

_ "Sarah. Don't do this. It's really me," His muggy voice whispered to me. _

_ I felt my body start to shiver and more tears stung my eyes. "Stop it. Please!" I finally shouted. I wondered if they could hear me…I didn't wonder. I knew. Probably laughing their asses off watching a distraught girl in her nightmares. _

_ "What's the matter Sarah? Too good to be true?" Came a mysterious voice. Unfortunately, it was a voice I knew. Horrified, I slowly lifted my head to see none other than the disgusting man who had been torturing me for days. He was standing merely inches from John. _

_ My shock turned into anger. "Are you done now?" I growled._

_ "Oh no, my dear," He replied with a crooked smile. "I have only just begun," I didn't have enough time to flinch before he struck a blade through John's chest._

"No!" I screamed as my body shot up, awoken from my dream. Cold sweat dripped down my face and heavy breaths escaped my mouth. I looked around to see that I was in the same place for nearly a week. Was it a week? Hell, how would I know? It's felt like I've been here an eternity without my clothes and hardly any food or water.

Sleep rarely ever came to me either. Whenever I did manage to close my eyes, everything turned into nightmares and horrors like the one I just had.

I tried to stretch my tight muscles until I realized that my wrists were still bound together behind my back. "Shit," I muttered.

Then, a soft chuckle echoed through the cell. I searched until my eyes found him smirking at me with his demon eyes. "Bad dream?" He asked, taking a sip out of a beer bottle.

I ignored his question. "Never thought you were the drinking type," I said with amusement.

"Hey, chicks like you make me want to drink. Besides, someone's got to keep you company…in case you get bored," He said with a wink then took another sip.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted."

Justin gave a short laugh and leaned forward. "You know sweetheart, you're being awfully difficult for some boy who isn't even…human,"

"He's more human than you are," I stammered, suddenly feeling feint.

Now Justin really started laughing. "You think that little wimp is human?" He stood up and gulped the rest of his beer then threw the bottle to the ground. I winced, hearing the shattering of glass. "He was so weak when we made the trip here. All the time he would be crying and whining for his dead parents," I glared up at him as he made his way towards me.

Once he was at eye level, he slowly stroked his fingers through my hair. "I'd say he's the most un human of us all.," He whispered into my ear.

I struggled to get away from him, but I was too weak. I could hardly move my face away from his alcohol-scented breath.

Justin pulled me closer, my cold skin pressing against his warm body. "He thought he could please you didn't he? He wanted to give you a once in a lifetime experience. The perfect birthday present," He snarled mockingky, pulling us apart to meet my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Justin gave me a wicked smile, pushing me down on my back. "I think you'll know exactly what I'm talking about," He whispered before forcing his lips on to mine.

_John_

It had been two days since Skye had brought me to the mansion where she lived with a Guardian named Peter and the two foxes. Over the period of time they both told me how Skye was Number Five's sister and had somehow been snuck on to our ship when she was a baby along with Aria the fox.

For a while Peter and Number Five (Sasha was her name at the time) had thought Skye was another number and lived in constant fear that the Mogs would come after her. After years of running and hiding, they learned that Skye wasn't a number but knew that wouldn't stop the Mogs from coming after her.

They also told me how Sasha had died in what was thought of as a freak accident. But by the looks on their faces I could tell that it was no accident. And what they never understood was why the Mogs would kill out of order.

From then on Peter had vowed to protect Skye, no matter what the cost. He wanted her to live the best human and life possible. With his superior human knowledge and quick wits, he pursued a career as a very successful lawyer throughout the entire state of Ohio… that explains how they found me.

Skye took her own vow; to help protect the rest of us from the Mogs. She begged Peter to train her in any way possible and after he agreed then discovered tjat she had powers of her own. She wore Sasha's pendant as memory of her sister and a reminder to keep her promise.

Now their basement was filled with everything a Lorien could ask for. It was filled with weapons, shields, healing devices, anything we could imagine from our home planet. Although I was very curious as to where they had possessed all of it, I didn't ask, knowing it most likely wouldn't be a charming story.

I then proceeded to ask what the story with the foxes was. I knew they were inhabited in our planet but wasn't entirely sure of their connection was with us. They were far different from the foxes here on earth. They certainly had Loriac powers. That was for sure.

Peter didn't know much of where Aria came from and neither did Skye for that matter. All they could figure was that the two of them were inseparable. Then soon enough, Ariel was born and became the center of Skye's universe.

I had asked about the father only to receive looks of sorrow from Skye and both the foxes so I merely changed the subject and told them about Bernie Kosar. My stories lightened Skye and she said how she would love to meet him.

Now I sit with Peter in the basement, examining different evidence files and signs of the others. He has been able to dig up some things, which was a hell of a lot better than what Six and I ever had. Thinking of her and of Sam, I couldn't help but begin to miss them… which got me thinking of Sarah and how I needed to find her.

"You alright there John?" Peter said, ringing me back to Earth.

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yup, I'm fine," I said. "Just haven't been sleeping that well,"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Something on your mind?"

I sighed and looked down at a paper in front of me. Of course I had something on my mind. The question of whether or not Sarah was alive had never left my thoughts. I debated on if I should tell Peter about her, but in all honesty if I was going to have any chance of getting her back, I was going to need help.

"Well, yeah there is actually," I said as he made himself comfortable in an armchair.

I then began to tell him about Sarah and how we fell in love and also how much danger I have put her in. When I told him how Henry told me that for us it's forever, He gave me a warm smile and said that he knew it very well.

When I was near the end, Skye bursting into the room interrupted our conversation. Ariel trailed in after her. "Peter! Peter!" She yelled frantically. Her face was beat read with tears and sweat and covered in dirt. She clutched her dagger to her chest, struck with fear.

"Skye! What happened?" Peter said, pulling her into his arms.

"They…they're here…" Skye muttered into his chest.

Peter and I didn't have to question who she was talking about. Exchanging glances, we knew. The Mogs had found us.


	10. Found

_Sarah _

I was lost; lost in the darkness of my own misery, never to be found again by the light of happiness. If I wasn't dead, I sure had to be real close to it. There was nothing left in me; I don't even remember the last time I consumed anything. I could feel myself slipping away as every agonizing second passed.

They came in every few hours, I had long forgotten time. The sun seemed like a foreign concept to me. Each time something new was added to the dosage of the already horrible drugs they were giving to me. I finally stopped trying to fight it; all it did was cause me more pain.

Pain. Pain had become my new best friend. It clung to me like a set of handcuffs. Although, sometimes it would linger away but never really leave. Even the smallest of movement would cause it to shoot through my entire body like a furry of arrows. As long as I was living, pain would forever be with me.

My soul was shattered and my heart was in pieces. The physical pain I was experiencing was nothing compared to the emptiness I felt without John. Every time I closed my eyes his face would be there, staring at me with worry and desire. I tried so hard to talk to him, but no words were ever able to come out. They just sat in my head, frantically wanting to be released. My need for him was unreal. Everything inside of me hungered for him. I held on to his image, vowing that no matter what happened I would never forget his face, the way he looked at me, or his touch, the way he would kiss and hold me…

"I told you a thousand times she won't budge!" A voice burst into the room, interrupting my thoughts. I slowly looked up to see Justin storming in with the scruffy-faced man. "We've tried almost everything. Not a word,"

The man looked down at me, and I shot him the meanest glare I could muster. "I doubt you've tried everything Justin," He said calmly. "I think I know of something that might do the trick," His lips slowly formed into a wicked smile. His black eyes poured into mine, striking me with chills. I silently gulped as my teeth chattered with a sudden coldness.

Justin sighed and gave him an uneasy look. "You don't mean…" He began.

The man nodded. "Oh yes I do," He knelt down to meet my eye level. "Sarah my dear, we're about to make some magic," He chuckled.

I spat in his face with a snarl before a forceful slap knocked me into unconsciousness.

_Sam_

Six and I were able to find shelter in an abandoned studio apartment in the middle of town. It was full of dust and smelled like a sewer but it would do for the few hours we needed. Lucky for us the electricity and plumbing hadn't been turned off. Not having been able to shower for some time, we both felt relieved. Six was the first to shower while Bernie Kosar and I took the opportunity to nap.

I collapsed onto the couch and immediately shut my eyes. My body ached from the encounter with those noobs that called themselves gangsters. I let out a heavy breath and felt Bernie Kosar curl up against my chest. I reached down and slowly stroked his back. I heard a soft whimper escape his mouth and his body shook under my hand. I could tell he missed John. "It's alright buddy, I miss him too," I said to him.

John. That son of a bitch just had to go all the way to Ohio just to see his stupid girlfriend. As much as I loved Sarah and felt sorry for them both, John just acts like such an idiot whenever he thinks of her. It's always 'drop everything I have to talk to Sarah!' kind of deal. I groaned in frustration. Just thinking about it made me sick.

"What's wrong with you?" I quickly looked up to see Six standing in front of the couch. Her body was wrapped in a towel and her damp hair flowed down her shoulders. I stared in awe at her glowing figure. She raised her eyebrow at my gawking face, clearly not affected by her appearance. "What?"

"Umm..umm," I stammered, not knowing how to respond. "Nothing," I quickly muttered, darting my eyes away. I looked back up when I heard her feet striding away. I sighed. Ever since our kiss after that fight, things had been nothing but awkward. I don't know what it was but I couldn't find myself expressing my feelings for her in any other way; which is currently a problem considering I don't think she can either.

As if reading my mind (which is a huge possibility), Six returned, wearing dark jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt. She gave me a short glare before heading towards the kitchen. "I've gave it some thought," She called to me as she rummaged through the fridge. "And I think you're right," She turned and looked and puzzled gaze. "We should go after John. I have a feeling he's in trouble," She continued.

I stood up and ventured towards her, a smirk growing on my face. "So you don't think all of my ideas are completely stupid?"

Six rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, slick," She teased with a smile before setting her attention back on food.

I leaned against the counter and watched her, only thinking of how utterly gorgeous she was.

_John_

I held Skye's terrified gaze for a moment before a sudden explosion knocked the three of us to the ground. Despite the pain from the blow, I forced myself back to my feet as fast as I possibly could, dodging the oncoming bullets swarming me. I frantically searched the now fog-filled room for a weapon of any kind. Then suddenly, Peter appeared next to me, holding a giant gun in front of my face. I took it without question.

We stood next to each other as we began to shoot through the smoke. "Where's Skye?" I asked, realizing the small girl wasn't around. I began to panic. What if the Mogs had gotten her?

Peter, on the other hand, hardly acknowledged that I even spoke. "Oh, she'll be alright. I'm sure Aria was able to get her out," He leaped from my side when a Mog burst through the smoke, its arm ready to strike. I attempted to retreat as well, but was unsuccessful when the Mog's sword grazed my shoulder. A cry escaped my mouth as I collapsed against a table.

The Mog stared at me with killer eyes, lifting his arm again. Feeling as if I was unable to move, I cringed against the metal, waiting for the final blow. My fear was short lived when a large knife plunged through the Mog's torso, causing him to disappear into ashes. I see the enraged face of Peter on the other side, holding the knife in his hand. "You need to get your act together kid if we want to make it out of here alive," He states before attacking another Mog.

For a moment I stood there, thinking that his glare looked all too familiar. Henri. My thoughts were short lived when two Mogodorians threw themselves at me. Instinctively, I grabbed one of them and threw him into the other, causing both of them to fly into the wall. I quickly picked up my fallen gun and blasted them into a pile of ash. I couldn't help but grin.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a pat on the back, but eased my tension when I realized it was Peter. "Great job, you killed two. Now only a thousand more to go," He said mockingly. I held back a snotty remark, knowing now was not the best time. "Come on, we gotta' get out of here before a lot more show up."

I followed him through the trashed room until we reached an emergency exit door. I instantly shaded my eyes from the blinding sunlight as we stepped outside. I looked around for any sign of Skye or the foxes, but they were nowhere in sight. I watched Peter as he pulled a small device out of his pocket and tossed it into the basement. He turned back and grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me back.

My eyes widened and I quickly followed him into a group of bushes. I covered the back of my neck as the small bomb exploded, causing the house to arise in flames.

I followed Peter out of the bushes after a few moments. I saw a tremble in his lip as he watched his home burn to the ground. I was about to put a comforting hand on his shoulder when a soft whimper came from behind us. We both turned to see Aria trudging through the bushes with an unconscious Skye on her back. Little Ariel padded slowly behind.

Peter smiled at the fox. "Good girl," He said, taking Skye into his arms and giving Aria a pat on the head. "Skye honey…can you hear me?" He whispered into her ear, holding her close. I felt a nudge against my leg and looked down to see Ariel nuzzled her head into the scruff of my jeans. I gave her a weak smile, thinking of Bernie Kosar.

I gazed back up when Skye began to groan softly. "Peter?" She mumbled, putting a hand on her head. "Are they gone?" She asked wearily.

Peter smiled and kissed her nose. "Yes sweetie, there gone. Are you alright?"

Skye lifted herself up as he set her on her feet. "Yeah, I think so. My head hurts," She bent down to scoop up Ariel as she came rushing into her arms. She stood up and grinned at me. I couldn't help but return the smile. I felt an ache in my heart as I looked at the small child standing in front of me. Her hair was all over the place, the tips were singed. Dirt and sweat covered her entire body and streaks of dry blood surrounded her forehead. But yet, her eyes still dazzled with hope and liveliness. I took a silent oath that I would not let anything happen to her.

**So again I apologize for the irritatingly long update. Bad news is that this chapter is way too short for my taste. Good news is, I only have four days of school left! So I can start updating my stories more! I hope you guys like this regardless of its length. I love this story so much and I'm so glad to share it with you all. Please review, good or bad I want to hear your thoughts**** happy reading!**

**Also, I thinking im going to fix some of my other chapters, because I think they suck and I want to make them better. No huge changes, just some minor things so be aware of that.**


	11. Stories

**A/N: Yayyy new chapter! This one is mostly a filler and the next one will be too. But after that, things start getting real juicy! I'm so excited for this story! And I can't wait for you guys to read it! **

_John_

As we trudged through the woods to find a new place to stay, my thoughts were drawn to Sarah; where she was, if she was alright. If she was even alive. I could feel the Lumens burning in my hands as rage filled me at the thought of her being dead. No, she wasn't. I would know. When I find whoever took her, I would kill them.

I then began to feel a rush of guilt. I should have never left her. I should have never even come back to Paradise. Six was right, it was too dangerous. This was all my fault.

Suddenly, a gentle touch on my arm interrupted my thoughts. I looked down to see Skye smiling up at me. "We'll find her John," She said softly. I was taken aback on how she knew what I was thinking about but just gave her a returning grin.

We walked for a few more hours until the sun started to make its descent. Peter made a fire while Skye and Aria went to hunt for dinner. I sat on a log and Ariel perched herself on top of my feet. I reached down and scratched behind her ears. She wagged her tail happily.

"You know I've never seen her act like that around anyone except Skye," Peter observed. "She seems to really like you," He said with a smile.

I looked up at him. "One of my legacies is the ability to communicate with animals. She's not a Chimaera is she?"

Peter shook his head. "No. Her and Aria are kitsune,"

I looked at him in confusion. "Doesn't that mean fox spirit in Japanese?"

Peter chuckled. "That's what they like to think. When Pittacus Lore first came to Earth, he landed in Japan with his kitsune. The Japanese were so fascinated with it and its powers that they became obsessed with it. They started telling stories of it and how they believed it to be a spirit. They've practically worshipped the creature ever since,"

I looked back down at Ariel, gazing into her innocent eyes. "What kind of powers do they have?" I asked curiously.

Peter gave me a slight smirk. "Well here, I'll show you. Ariel, come here," He said. She jumped off my feet and trotted over to him. He gestured towards his pile of sticks and she opened her mouth wide, releasing a rush of flames, starting the fire.

I jerked back, slightly shocked at what the tiny fox had just done, but then smiled. "Wow, that was cool."

Peter nodded. "They have all sorts of abilities. Ariel mostly has control of the elements; fire, water, ground. But Aria, oh boy is she a rare one," I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "It is said that the Pittacus Lore had a special bond with his kitsune, that they could share their powers and see in one another's eyes. It is a very unique gift that not a lot of kistune carry. Aria happens to be one of the lucky few,"

"Who does she share her powers with?" I asked.

Peter chuckled. "Who do you think?"

"Skye…" I mumbled, suddenly remembering the freaky red glow in both her and Aria's eyes when we first met.

Peter pulled a thermos out of his back pack and nodded. "Yes. Although we aren't sure how Aria came to us, the bond between her and Skye is very real and very powerful," He took a sip from the thermos. "But we'll talk more about that later. We need to find your girl don't we?"

I had become very wrapped up in Peter's stories that I had almost forgotten of my own miseries. "Yeah," I nodded slowly. "I would appreciate it if you could help me,"

Peter smiled. "Of course John. Skye and I will do anything we can," He said sympathetically. "Now, do you have any idea of who would take her?" He began.

"Apart from the Mogs? No," I said bluntly.

Peter nodded. "If it was the Mogs, they would have defiantly been able to find you. I don't think it was them," He concluded.

I thought about this. He did have a point, the Mogs were smart enough to know if I was with Sarah or not. But if it wasn't them, who could it be? I bent my head down low, squeezing my hands through my hair in frustration. I could feel hot tears rimming my eyes. I could not lose Sarah.

Lost in my own thoughts, I heard a mumble of voices around me. Skye and Aria must have returned. I looked up to see Skye and Peter giving me worried glances. I wiped the tears from my eyes and gave Skye a smile. "Hey Skye, did you guys catch anything?"

She stared at me for a second longer before gesturing to Aria who was holding a dead bundle in her mouth. "We caught a couple squirrels that will hold us for a while.

"Never had squirrel before, but I'm starved," I said with fake enthusiasm. I hadn't really slept since Sarah had been taken and hadn't really had an appetite either, but I knew that I had to step it up if I was going to have any remote chance at finding her.

_Six_

Four days had passed since we had gotten the phone call from John. For some reason that I might regret later, Sam and I decided to make the bold trip to go after him. I knew him well enough that I wasn't going to be able to convince him to just let Sarah go, but maybe, just maybe, I could stop him from doing something _too_ stupid. But even that was wishful thinking.

And besides, I could tell that Sam really missed his friend. Bernie Kosar for that matter. The dog would go to sleep howling every night and Sam would sit there and try to comfort them. I felt bad, but that same time irritated. It's not like John was dead. The kid is freakin Ohio for crying out loud.

So now, I was sitting in the passenger seat of the pickup with BK in my lap while Sam drove. We just entered Ohio and were supposed to make it into Paradise within the next two hours.

"Is it ok if we stop? We could use some gas and I kinda' gotta go'," Sam said with a slight blush.

I gave him a slight eye roll but nodded. It would be kind of nice to stretch our legs. Sam pulled into a gas station and Bernie Kosar leapt from lap as soon as I opened the door.

"Don't go too far BK!" I called to him as he scampered into the woods. It was dark, around 9 pm and I didn't really feel like going after him if he got lost. I leaned against the truck as Sam pumped the gas. I could tell he really had to go by the way he kept fidgeting and crossing his legs. I smiled and clasped my hand over his, taking over the pump. "Why don't you go? I'll finish up here," I said.

He stared at our hands for a moment before letting go. "Umm..ummm.." He stuttered.

"Go you idiot! Before you pee yourself!" I said forcefully, pushing him.

He gave me a confused gaze before realizing he really had to pee, and rushed inside. I smiled and shook my head as I watched him leave. Sometimes he was just too cute.

Six what are you doing? He's human. I scolded myself. You can't be messing around when you know you've got a job to do. But then again, John has Sarah…

Exactly! John has Sarah and look at the mess he's gotten himself into. Being with a human will do nothing but slow us down.

As I continued to argue with myself, I heard a rustle in the distance and turned to see Bernie Kosar frantically charging towards me. I let go of the pump and bent down to meet him. "What's up BK?" I asked, ruffling his ears. He looked up at me with scared eyes. I didn't have to ask again when a huge blast hovered above us, smashing into the gas station.

_Sarah_

Days later, I woke up to the soft mumble of voices surrounding me. I kept my eyes shut so they wouldn't know I was awake. "Andrew, I don't know what else you want me to do. It's been two weeks. Obviously she doesn't want to talk," I heard Justin say.

"Exactly, it's only been two weeks Justin. We have plenty of time," The man, Andrew, replied.

"Plenty of time for what? We've done pretty much everything already," Justin said.

"Ah but not everything my dear boy," Andrew exclaimed. "You're missing the bigger picture,"

"And that is?" Justin asked, not amused.

I think Andrew had whispered something into Justin's ear. I couldn't make it out. All I heard was the sound of loud footsteps and the opening and closing.

I heard Justin groan before he walked over to me. He gently rubbed my shoulder. "Hey, you awake?" He whispered.

I blinked my eyes a few times as if I had just been sleeping. "What do you want?" I said groggily.

"I uh…I want to talk," He said simply.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," I sneered, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

Justin sighed, then pulled something small out of his pocket and reached behind me. I flinched, clueless as to what he was doing. I suddenly felt and instant reliefs as my wrists were released from the chains. I gazed at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer as he reached down unlatched the chains from my ankles, throwing them to the side. "Will you talk to me now?" He questioned. "I'm not going to touch you or anything. I just…want to get to know you," He said, his voice filled with honesty.

I wasn't sure what to think of this, at all. Was he playing games with me? I flexed my wrists and ankles, trying to get the blood flow back, not answering him.

Suddenly, Justin stood up and walked out of the cell. I watched him in confusion. Then, I looked down at my hands, which were covered in dirt. Grime and dust were in my nails, as well as my toes too. I couldn't even imagine what my face looked like.

A few minutes later, Justin came back with a bundle in his arms. He handed them out in front of me. "What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Clothes," He said bluntly. "Take 'em,"

I slowly took them from him. Wow. Clothes. I did not think I was ever going to see some ever again. It was just a blue sweater and a pair of jeans, but hey it was good enough for me. I first slipped the sweater over my head then stood up to put the pants on. I closed my eyes, feeling so much better. When I opened them, Justin was standing in front of me, this time holding a bowl of fruit and a glass of water. He sat down and set them at my feet.

I slowly sat down, eyeing him. Why was he doing this? I didn't really take too much time to think about it before quickly grabbing an apple. I took a bite out of it and nearly fainted at how wonderful it tasted. I had not eaten a solid anything in the past two weeks. Just bits of stale bread and drops of warm water. But this, this was like heaven. After I finished the apple, I reached out for a plum, taking a large gulp of water in the process.

I was in mid-bite when I finally met Justin's gaze. He had a small grin on his face, watching me. "What?" I asked, kind of rudely, lowering the plum from my mouth.

Justin laughed and reached out, gently wiping the corner of my lip, where a drizzle of juice had been. His face was so close to mine I could feel him breathing. We stared into each other's eyes before he went back to where he was sitting and I wiped my mouth with the back of my mind. "Um, thanks," I said awkwardly. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He smiled at me again, a rather cute smile I might add. "I want to talk about you," He said. I looked down. He wants to know more about John.

When he realized I wasn't going to say anything. "Don't worry, I don't care about Four right now. I just want to know about you. What are your interests? What kind of food do you like? That sort of stuff,"

I looked back up at him with sad eyes. Staring into his, I noticed softness in them that I instantly recognized. He had the same color eyes as John, and they glistened like his too. Maybe I could tell him a few things. I would just have to be careful. "Well..." I began. "I really like photography," Justin put his hands in his chin as he listened to me tell of my quiet life in Paradise before I met John.


End file.
